


[podfic] In the Morning, I'll Be New

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Begging, Canon Compliant, Dom Steve, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Steve, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Smut, Steve could be bounded in a nutshell and counts himself a king of infinite space, Sub Tony, hickmanvengers, pre-A29, were it not that he had bad dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: “Please?” Tony’s voice is low and hoarse. It drags against Steve like the head of a match; a single puff of oxygen could turn that friction into flame.This is what it’s like, being with Tony. So many years spent wondering and here is the answer.It’s like being one breath away from burning.[A missing scene from Hickmanvengers.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] In the Morning, I'll Be New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Morning, I'll Be New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846651) by [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/WhenasInSilks). 



> This fic a holiday gift to the lovely Whenasinsilks, who has killed me with her podfic and her words many, many times, my nemesis and fellow horseperson of the angstpocalypse. I hope you have a wonderful December and may 2020 take you in a limo and party with you to your favorite music. 
> 
> To everyone else, as always, I hope you enjoy listening, have a great day!

[In the Morning, I'll Be New](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1I-KKPNk7t6yAwi7t6hh0Oksyg_5PoKh8)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credtis: Visions of Gideon by Sufjan Stevens


End file.
